kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel T. McKenzie
Numbuh 362 (Rachel T. McKenzie) is the Supreme Leader of Earth's Kids Next Door, and one of the major recurring and supporting characters in the show. In the Show Numbuh 362 had no really important appearances until after the end of Season 2 where she took the position of Supreme Leader of the KND after Numbuh 274 "betrayed" the KND. It can be inferred that she knew about Numbuh 274's double-crossing from the start, as she never makes an appearance in episodes where Chad is featured as an antagonist, except in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.. Also, her position in the KND makes it highly likely that she knows about the undercover teenagers. Gameverse Benders' Dawn Saga Rachel was one of many operatives that was upset over Numbuh 1's leave for GKND in Operation: GALACSIA, however she was the most upset, due to having a crush on him. She thankfully got to meet up with him again after Zim kidnapped her, and let her go to GKND H.Q.. She was overjoyed to meet Nigel again, much to Dimentia's dismay, but Nigel chose to stay in GKND while Rachel had to leave, making her upset again. Soon, the Earth was invaded by the Irken Empire, in which Rachel is kidnapped by Star Wolf and brought to Tallests Red and Purple. When Nigel's team goes up to help her, Ava gives the Tallests the Seven Stars, and Rachel and the others are thrown in prison. Nigel and Rachel admit their feelings for each other and kiss before Kweeb helps them escape. Rachel makes a speech to the Irken kids to rise against the Tallest, and was able to convince them. After Nigel defeats Dimentia, he and Rachel started going out. Rachel accompanies the main crew for both quests in Operation: ANCESTOR and Operation: DUTCHMAN. In ANCESTOR, they meet Violet McCleary, who while she was working for the villains at first, becomes their new friend in the end. In DUTCHMAN, it's revealed Mandy is her cousin, and she now commands the Boogey Pirates. Firstborn Saga In Attitude Adjustment, Rachel is shocked when Fanny becomes a giant, and orders her not to kill her brothers for being responsible. When Fanny is captured in the Sooper Detention Center, Nigel and Rachel protect her from Ganondorf, who hints that Rachel has something he wants. She and the others battle Rumpel Stiltskin at the story's end while Giant Fanny clashes with Giant Bowser. In Final Preparations, Rachel met her Negative counterpart, Lehcar EiznekCm, who causes destruction in Downtown Ashland with Scarlet Vargas, framing Rachel and Violet respectively. They break into Brotherhood H.Q., where Ganondorf reveals to be Lehcar's father, having mated with Rachel's mom's opposite so Rachel would be able to live as well. They later chase Lehcar, Scar, and Ganondorf to Moonbase, where Rachel and Violet clash against their counterparts. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, it is revealed that Rachel is the descendant of the legendary Hero of Time, Link, and was the current holder of the Triforce of Courage and the Master Sword, which was disguised beforehand as her Yield Staff. Rachel met the sword's spirit, Fi, and has developed a personal friendship with her since then. Rachel learns that, as Link's newest incarnation, she must defeat the Evil King, Ganondorf, with the help of her cousin, Mandy, and her evil Negative, Lehcar EiznekCm. It's revealed Rachel also is the Guardian of Firstborn, Azelf, but can only awaken as a Guardian after beating Ganon. Near the end of her story, when Ganondorf rises to power, Rachel begins to show strong doubt in herself as the new Hero. However, she regains her courage when all of her friends give her confidence, and in the end, Rachel, with the help of Mandy and Lehcar, vanquish Ganondorf once and for all. Nextgen Series In Rachel's Aria, on the day of Rachel and Nigel's wedding, Rachel is kidnapped and locked in a crystal cave by Lehcar, who aims to take Nigel's life force. Fanny is thrown in there with her, and she and Rachel manage to escape and reach the wedding, exposing Lehcar. Rachel clashes with Lehcar until Nigel knocks her out himself. The two are wedded, and in time have three kids: a son named Chris, a daughter named Aurora, and another son named Cheren, who becomes the new Supreme Leader. Rachel becomes a psychiatrist, and is also the new principal of Gallagher Elementary. In The Son of Evil, when Cheren is framed by Nerehc for attacking his friends, Rachel grounds him until they can find out what's happening. She apologizes after realizing Nerehc was the culprit, and trusts him with the Three Sacred Treasures. In Mason and the Minish Door, Rachel brings hotdogs to the Dimalanta Home so Cheren and Panini can have their hotdog-eating contest. When she goes out back to look for them (not knowing they shrunk), she squishes the spider that threatened to eat them (doing so because it was ugly). The two fly up and grab her shorts as she's walking back, then they fall onto her foot, and she kicks them off, still thinking they're bugs. When Chris finally discovers them, Rachel feels bad for almost hurting them. In Anthony Ant, hearing that Anthony was shrunken by Viridi, Rachel takes her tiny nephew to her house to watch some George Shrinks videos. Anthony feels a little more confident about his height, but that was when Chris and Aurora almost stepped on him, making him terrified again. Rachel demands the two apologize, and they do so. Rachel then gives Anthony to Cheren when he comes with some news. In Cheren's Training, Rachel trains Cheren to fight larger enemies, by shrinking him with Minish Dust. She bests him in battle, and makes him rub her feet and back. When she falls asleep, Panini comes to rescue Cheren, and trains him herself. When they return, Rachel is angry at him for escaping, but Cheren bravely yells that he won't be treated like a pet and challenges her again. In this next fight, Cheren defeats Rachel, who never really got injured by his tiny wooden sword and reminded him it was only training. She was proud of Cheren for finding courage to stand up to her, and returns him to normal size. But as revenge, Cheren uses the dust to shrink Rachel, Panini, Chris, and Aurora down, and demands a foot massage from them. In Operation: SCARY, while Nigel is unleashing his Avatar powers (having turned into Aang via the Curse of Monsters), Rachel demands him to come down and wash the dishes. He begrudgingly does so. In Operation: MASKED, Rachel sees Cheren off as he ventures to the Termina Dimension to rescue Miyuki from Majora. While in Termina, Cheren meets the Alternate Rachel (Harry's mom), and remembers how much he misses his real mom. In Operation: FROST, Rachel wants a new oven and training swords, because Nigel and Cheren ruined the old ones. In "Rivals", Rachel oversees the many contests held between kids at school, although none were school official. She explains to a teacher that kids will always have rivals, and this is a good way to make them do their homework. Major Battles *Rachel vs. Father. *Rachel vs. Senior Citi-zombified Patton. *Rachel vs. Zim. *Rachel, Nigel, and Zim vs. Red and Purple. *Rachel vs. Mandy. *Rachel and Violet vs. Lehcar and Scarlet. *Rachel and Sector W vs. Earth Scorpion. *Rachel and Sector W vs. Mumbo Jumbo. *Rachel and Sector W vs. Ghirahim (phase 1). *Rachel and Epona vs. King Bulblin and Lord Bullbo. *Rachel, Nigel, Angie, and Eva vs. Groudon. *Rachel, Nigel, Jagar, Dimentia, Sonic, and Blaze vs. Molgera. *Rachel and Sonic vs. Rayquaza. *Nigel, Rachel, and Sonya vs. Nolan, Danika, and April. *Rachel vs. Ghirahim (phase 2). *Rachel and Sector W vs. Lord Gnaa (Possessed Harvey). *Rachel vs. Lehcar EiznekCm (Firstborn). *Rachel vs. Ghirahim (Final Phase). *Rachel vs. Ganondorf Dragmire (first time). *Rachel vs. Thrax. *Rachel vs. Possessed Mandy. *Rachel, Mandy, and Lehcar vs. Demise/Satandorf. *Rachel, Mandy, Lehcar, and other heroes vs. Arceus. *Rachel Uno vs. Mini Cheren. Darkton Studios Continuity In Operation: WEIRDO, she notes that Sector V has been low performance lately, so she sends in Numbuh 692 to assist them in a mission to reclaim stolen toys from the Delightful Summer Home. Similarly, in Operation: GAMES, she notes the missing operatives and sends Sector V to find them. This conversation elicits embarrassment when the operative she messages notes she sends in Sector V frequently, and she cuts the transmission off when it is suggested she's in love with Numbuh 1. For her appearance in Operation: STATUE, however, she, or rather her teenaged self who goes by the name Rachel takes a different role. In this, she is the assistant of The Professor, making short appearances throughout the story. Her first appearance is to complain about the Professor promising the "secrets of the universe", and "time and space to themselves" and having to support him while they're misplaced in time. She then appears at the end, with the Professor having just reincarnated into his Young form, recognizing Numbuhs 2 and 4. This sends the Professor into a panic and, not wanting to cause a time paradox, tells her to act like she doesn't know them. Rachel, having gone through the false decommissioning process exceptional operatives go through, summarizes "So, basically keep doing what I've been doing?" Her appearance in STATUE all but confirms the teenage Rachel will play a role in the story in Post-INTERVIEWS content, and that she has not been decommissioned, Darkton having deduced based on her previous role as the best spy in the Kids Next Door that she would be allowed to spy on the Teen Ninjas. Appearance Numbuh 362 is a straight, blonde-haired girl with her bangs in front of her stern face and her brown eyes. In her first appearance, she wore a black and purple ninja-like outfit with a mask that covered the lower half of her face. She always wears a colander as her helmet with a two blue sabers on it and an orange plate in the center with "362" on it. In Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y., Rachel was seen wearing a green tank-top with a yellow skirt with orange flowers, white and green sandals, and with a orange flower in her hair. In Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. through Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F., she wore a turquoise shirt and pants with a orange belt and blue boots. As seen in a flashback in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she wore a long purplish-brownish shirt and pants with no helmet as a child. In Operation: Z.E.R.O. and onwards, her uniform is an aqua-colored jumpsuit, an orange sweatshirt with purple stripes, and gray and brown sandals. Her 2x4 weapon of choice is a Yield sign with a boxing glove attached to the end of it, which she use as a sword. Under her sweatshirt, she wears a samurai-like outfit, covering her body with armor. In the Nextgen Series, Rachel is a tall, slim woman as an adult. She wears a light-blue bellybutton T-shirt that shows her cleavage, and dark-blue jean shorts. She has her blond hair in a small ponytail, and wears blue flip-flops. Personality Numbuh 362 is one of the sternest operatives in the KND aside from Numbuh 1. She is serious about the KND's mission, but she is also willing to look past the mission to the well-being of her charges. She is also stubborn, serious, but she is kind, supportive, smart, organized, and friendly, though, she is quite impatient and disapproves for Numbuh 1s reckless attitude as shown in Operation: Z.E.R.O. and in Operation: I.T., it is shown she dislikes pressure. Rachel is always very practical and logical, as she does not believe in myths such as Numbuh 0 until it is proven to her. She was originally known as the best espionage agent in the KND until Numbuh 274 betrayed the organization, where she took his place as the Supreme Leader. In the Nextgen Series, Rachel is a woman who really cares about her kids, though has a tendency to deem herself as matriarch of their family. She's close to her son, Cheren, who looks up to and admires her. Rachel trains Cheren in the way of the sword and usually takes her lessons to extremes, making absolutely sure Cheren is ready for what's out there. Stories She's Appeared Gameverse *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *The Great Galactic Race *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Homestuck (story) *Zen and Intent *Rachel's Aria *Mark of Courage *Memories *The Son of Evil *Mason and the Minish Door *Anthony Ant *Cheren's Training *Operation: SCARY (cameo) *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Down in the Negaverse (Lehcar) *The Great Candied Adventure *Rivals *Legend of the Seven Lights Fanverse *From Ireland To America *Operation: GALASCIE Phenonverse *Operation: REBOUND *Operation: DOWN-UNDER *Operation: OPPOSITE *Zuzu's Petals Trivia *She is voiced by Rachael MacFarlane. *She was the only story arc character in Firstborn who was also a Firstborn Guardian. *Her real name is an obvious reference to her voice actress, Rachel McFarlane Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Uno Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Haki Users Category:Main Characters Category:Global Command Category:Spies Category:McKenzie Family Category:Marksmen Category:White Lotus Members Category:Firstborn Guardians